There Goes the Next Contestant
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: Kai and Hilary live together in a NYC apartment on minimum wage. When they get their electric cut off, Hilary knows she needs another job. Unfortunately, this means dancing in a bar...and Kai isn't good with people looking at his girl. Oneshot. KaiHil


Heyy ppls. Haha, wtf am I on? Lol. This is a bit different than all my other fics, different style, more hardcore I suppose. It's a oneshot, and it's a songfic, it came to me when I first heard this song and yesterday we had a snow day and I started writing it down, worked on it this morning when we had a two hour delay, thought about it while I was waiting to end this lame test I got forced to take because allegedly I'm good at math, and finished it when we had an hour early dismissal. Story kinda sucks. I'll prolly delete it. I'm going to keep the authors note short for once, yay :). Anyways, I hope you can enjoy. Shitty grammar, OOCness, my shitty writing, etc etc. And it is rated T for a reason. Mentions of Sex and the world of, _dancers _(and no, not ballerinas), NYC stuff (lol), and Kai says the F word once, Kai is perverted, and my mind is corrupt. Lol. It's just kinda for fun, a break from the serious stuff ("Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana" and "Remembering You"). Anyway, the song is "Next Contestant" by Nickelback…pretty funny song, I suggest you listen sometime. Lol. (yea, if you haven't figured it out, I am a music lover, I listen to almost everything!) and yes, this is KaiHil.

Ray: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade or the song "Next Contestant" by Nickelback. She also apologizes that this story is torturous and we're currently trying to figure out what she's on.

Hilary: it's air, she get's high on air; it HAS been proven (Jess: It really has)

Kai: On with the fic.

_-------------------------_

_Next Contestant _

_------------------------_

The apartment was small and musty smelling, the windows and furniture were almost black with dust, and their main source of heat this winter was a candle and each other. Hilary Tatibana, twenty-one years old, smirked up at her boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari.

"Home again, home again," She chorused. He shook his head at her in disbelief. She rolled her eyes, "Hey, it's better than the streets."

"I'm beginning to wonder…" She smacked him over the top of the head.

"Pft. It is," Though…she was sort of confirming this to herself as well as him. She looked around their small one room apartment… it wasn't exactly a site for sore eyes…but at least it was remotely romantic, after all, they were living in New York City together, in a small, dingy apartment, with a little money, and their love for one another. "I mean… at least we have a nice view," They were on the fifteenth floor out of sixteen.

"Yea, of that guy across the way pissing out his window," Hilary's pretty face twisted.

"Ew…" She racked her brain for a bright side, "Um…we have each other?" She looked at his amethyst eyes hopefully…thankfully, he smirked.

"Good point…" With those words, he wrapped his strong arms around her small frame and brought her into a heated kiss… a kiss that was rattling her brain and through process making it seem like the lights in the apartment were flashing on and off…on and off… on and off…or maybe they really were flashing on…and off…and on…and off…and off…and off…and…

"Aw, shit."

They were now trapped in the dark, with no heat, in the middle of winter, and their only source of minimal income was Hilary working at a Chinese take-out restaurant two blocks away and Kai working at some lame clothing store. Damn college. It sucked all their money up. Hilary, who was bright and had a half-scholarship, had to pay for the rest of the schooling on her own. Her mother didn't like all the drama of the beyblade world, and most certainly didn't approve of Kai Hiwatari, and said if Hilary was really going to get together with the "worthless lunatic" then she wasn't handing over a cent…Hilary –obviously, since she was with the boy that moment- didn't get a cent. Kai, however, who _should _be rich, couldn't find away to get to his money because of Voltaire stealing it and putting it in some bank, so Kai was paying for his college with his own money and a beyblade scholarship…

"This sucks…" Hilary sighed, leaning her head on her boyfriend's muscular chest. They _would_ be married…if they could _afford _to do so… Kai ran a hand through his hair.

"We need a new source of revenue," He glanced at a thermometer that had already dropped ten degrees since they lost their power, "badly…"

"Well…" He really didn't like that tone of voice. He looked down at his ruby-eyed brunette.

"Well, what?" He asked. She sighed.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" He was taken aback by the odd question…what was with her timing?

"You're gorgeous, Hilary," He told her, "Why?"

"Do I have a good body?" She asked. He stared at her body for a bit…yes, she definitely did… nice legs, flat stomach, nice ass, nice bust-line, model face, and tempting skin…he licked his lips.

"Yes…" She looked at him for a moment, twisting her face once again.

"Kai, don't look at me like that _right _now," She whined, "Can't it wait? We have no heat…"

"We can make heat…" He never gave up, still gazing at her up and down… She gave him the look.

"We can…but not now…please get your mind off of sex for more than five minutes," He gave her a clueless-seductive look.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" He breathed in her ear, which took every ounce of her control not to shiver.

"God, you're like a child," She muttered, "Because…the bar in the base of the building…is hiring…for _dancers_," She told him…and that took him out of the mood very, very fast…there was no way in hell his girlfriend was dancing for anyone but him…and that 's what he told her.

"There is no way in hell my girlfriend is dancing for anyone but me…" He growled.

"Yea… and if I don't, I'll have to be dancing in the street for you because that's where we'll end up, Hiwatari," He growled… and that's how he ended up a in that bar a month later…

-----------------------------

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many head I'm tearing-_

_Off of assholes coming onto her. _

Kai had learned very quickly to hate this place. Not only did it smell like pot, beer, hobos, and random liquor…but all those effects were on people watching _his _girl. He hated how short that skirt she had to wear was, or how much longer her legs looked in those heels, or how people were reaching onto the stage to just brush the tips of their dirty fingers over her legs. He growled when she dipped low and men whistled.

_(Each night seems like it's getting worse)_

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So, I don't have to fight off _

_Every asshole coming onto her…_

_..,it happens every time she works…_

"Fuck you," He cursed all the men in the bar…didn't they have their own girls to hit on? Why did they have to watch _his_?

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work?)_

He watched as several people approached the stage, whispering seductively at her, trying to get in her pants, buy her a drink, get her in bed with them… And he really hated the way she was required to talk to them, smirk, wink, or do something seductive. Damn it all. He really needed to find a better way for them to get money; coming to this bar for seven hours, three nights a week, was like being murdered slowly…

_They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
(This time somebody's getting hurt) _

…Here comes the next contestant!

As Hilary Tatibana dipped low again, she spun and sat on the edge of the stage, dangling her legs off it. That's when some perverted jackass got a bad idea. The dumbass leaned in dreadfully close, wrapping his fingers around her ankle and sliding his grimy hand up to her lower thigh… Kai had knocked over his chair in a heartbeat, hardly noticing it clatter to the floor after he jumped out of it. He snarled, curling his hand into a fist, and glowering dangerously, picking up his feet to move towards that stage and rip the man off his brunette;however, Hilary, with her psychic instinct, looked up at her boyfriend and shook her head no, then got up, seductively freeing herself from the man's grasp. Kai growled. She mouthed "Sit Down…Now…" to him. He shook his head no…she glared. He growled, yet again, and sat back down.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'll watch you leave here limping)  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'll watch you leave here limping)  
…There goes the next contestant_

This was getting old so fast. Hilary sighed mentally, she didn't like this job. It paid well, in the least, more than her job at the take-out restaurant…yet it was killing Kai. She did kind of like it when jealousy would flick across his stoic face…Kai loved being in control, and here…he wasn't. Though, she knew all of her thoughts at the moment were very wrongful towards him…but hey, girls can have fun too, can't they? Someone wolf whistled and Hilary had to fight gagging as she spun around again. Poor Kai was out in the audience with a drink in one hand and his face in the other, occasionally glancing up… Hilary tried to pass him a reassuring smile. Kai just "Hn"d at her, glancing another direction, before having his attention brought back to the stage when more men entered the bar…

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work)_

Hilary carefully watched her boyfriend fidget in his seat…poor Kai. He occasionally would reach in his pocket and pull out Dranzer, as if asking how the hell it came to this. A couple women found their way to Kai, but Hilary triumphantly watched as Kai told them to "Get lost." She mouthed the word thanks to him, and he genuinely smiled, but that was instantly gone and he was pursing his lips in a thin line.

_Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
(This time somebody's getting hurt) _

…Here comes the next contestant!

Hilary herself growled when she felt someone's gritty hand on the ass of her short denim skirt. She was ready to do her typical Hilary yell, the one she used on guy's before she worked here to get them to leave her alone, but then she remembered her boss's specific codes of conduct –more like codes of _contact_. No one could touch her, and if they did and it was a threat, the bouncers would grab whoever had touched her, but if not, she had to get the man/woman off of her on her own, and if it wasn't a threat…she had to do it nicely. So, she sighed and leaned down, making sure to move her ass out of reach.

"You see my friends the bouncers over there?" She was close to his face, asking him sweetly. He nodded.

"Sure, baby," He grinned, moving his hand to touch her face, but she moved her head to the right and out of reach; however, the bastard was persistent, and brought his other hand to her shoulder…she glowered at his hand, eyes narrowed.

…_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
(This time somebody's getting hurt) _

…Here comes the next contestant!

"Do you see her boyfriend behind you, bastard?" The man instantly whirled around, only to come face to face with a slate-haired man, Kai Hiwatari, who now had an evil glint is in his eyes as he cracked his knuckles. Hilary's eyes widened. The man turned back to her.

"This is _your _boyfriend, Dollface? He ain't good enough for you. Now, I can show you-" He leaned in close to her ear. "a real _good time_," That was it for Kai.

"Why you!" Kai grunted, throwing a fist forward. Hilary jumped back five feet, and the men in the bar were now grouping around Kai.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They shouted together. Hilary just watched dumbstruck…she had a feeling this would be her last night at the bar.

Kai threw several fists into the man's face before throwing him over a table. There were several crashes of silverware, glass, and drinks, the bouncers were instantly at Kai. Hilary took action, jumping off the stage quickly. She ran to her boyfriend, who was now towering over the other man.

"Kai, let's go…fast…" She gripped his hand. He nodded. "Moe, this is my two-week notice, I officially gave it two weeks ago!" She hollered, making her way to the door, Kai holding her tightly and out of reach of the one-time audience.

"Hilary, you can't do this!" Her boss yelled.

"Yea, if I were you, I'd let me leave before my boyfriend get's anymore ideas…" Moe glanced at the tall man beside Hilary and nodded hesitantly. Moe shook his head.

"Fine…just get the hell out," He shook his head defeated, but in contrast Hilary nodded her head fiercely.

_I wish you'd do it again  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse)  
I wish you'd do it again  
(This time somebody's getting hurt) _

..There goes the next contestant!

Kai and Hilary exited onto the midnight, snow-covered February streets of New York City. Instantly a wave of cold attacked the two in the form of a harsh breeze. Hilary sighed again as Kai wrapped his warm arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Did you _really_ do that?" Hilary deadpanned Kai's little brawl.

"Yep." He answered quite simply, and she could detect some pride in his strong voice…

"This sucks…" Hilary sighed, "We need a new source of revenue…badly…" She said as they stood on the sidewalks together. Kai looked across the street and his face instantly morphed into horror and he glanced down at the short brunette. Across the street a prostitute was walking with her nose held high…

"Do _NOT_ get any ideas…" She looked up at him and blinked before she got the picture. She laughed as they entered the dingy apartment complex.

"Honestly, Kai," She shook her head, "Besides, if it got _that _bad, I wouldn't be the one walking the streets," She said as they approached an old elevator.

"Oh, really?" He asked her, "Who would?" She smirked at him.

"Consider me your pimpette," She trailed her finger down his jaw-line. A hint of amusement passed through his eyes. Kai's lips pressed to her ear as they went up the elevator. "God, Kai, don't look at me like that _right_ now," She whined a bit. He withdrew from her, a pissed look running across his features. "Save it for the room."

----------------------

The END!

Yea…that was pretty special…please don't hate me! I bet you've lost any respect you might've had for my writing -.-

I'll prolly delete it. I should, eh? Definitely not my best, but it's interesting. Just a new angle for me to try. Does anyone have any advice on the genre? I'm sorry. I'll prolly delete. Man, I suck. If you're confused: Hilary and Kai's electricity got cut off in the beginning; I will clarify that Hilary is not a stripper or topless dancer; When Kai sees the prostitute he's telling Hilary not to think about doing that; Kai _is_ perverted _and _sex obsessed; Kai _does_ really need a pimpette, and who better than Hilary??

Please review: tell me if you liked, hated, really hated, I suck, pointers, flames, I should delete…anything. Thank you for putting up with another one of my lame stories. My mind is soo corrupt. We've got a blizzard, yay, so I'm gonna go!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


End file.
